Zach & Cammie is Zammie
by kaitlin1198
Summary: All one shots; most of them Zammie related. Some Dark. Some Happy. Some Embarrassing. Some funny, Easy Reads. Request a one shot and I will totally do it; preferablly a Zammie related one. If you want I can give other one shots a try here too. Please check it out. Rated T because it mentions sex and adult themes more than once. And becuase im 13.
1. Because I Ran Away Pt 1

An:**You can thank Midnight writing for this terrifically sad one shot.**

Cams POV  
"Im pregnant," I said to Zach, to was the hardest thing I've ever done and I've done lots of things. I mean, I love Zach with all me heart, but it was NOT my plan to be having his kid with senior finals and crap in only 3 weeks. I mean what if Zach doesn't even want this kid. What if you leaves me.

"What?" His eyes looked like they were popping out of his head.

I want to laugh but I knew what was going on in his mind or I thought I did. I mean would he really leave me, his Gallagher Girl. My hormones made me cry. I was really surprised when his arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Cam," He whispered, "Its okay, im here, and im staying. I promise I won't ever leave you or our child," He knew me so well.

Two Weeks Later

I was broke. Cracked. My heart shuttered, shattered. "Zach," I said once I got into his room. He looked up and sensing there was something and came to me. It was all I could do to say his name, to stand there. I collapsed in sobs and Zach held me.

After hours of torture and sobs I was final done crying, maybe, and I told Zach. "What is it?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

My eyes got watery again and my voice cracked, "We don't have to tell anyone I'm," I swallowed, "pregnant because I'm not anymore. I, " I swallowed again, letting the tears flow freely again, "I, I, my baby died, Inside of me. I had a miscarriage " I whispered the last word like it was an evil curse, "Zach we don't have a baby anymore. I, I mean I wasn't that attached to her, but, but Zach she died inside of, because of me," I sobbed more, this was so unlike me, but Dr. Snow had warned me of crying fits.

"Cam, Cam," Zach said trying to get through to me, "It wasn't you fault," He had tears running down his cheeks to, he rocked me, "It wasn't your fault."

"But, but, Dr. Wolf said there was scarring and and it was caused by this summer and, and If I wouldn't have ran off... she said depending on how bad it is I might not be able to have kids at all, but, but Zach there was something in me and and it died because i did something so, so... stupid," I said.

"Cam, it wasn't your fault, end of discussion " His voice shook, "And we have to tell you Mom about this, it cannot stay a secret. We'll go together when you feel ready, but we will tell her."


	2. Because I Ran Away Pt2

**AN plz read" Love follows but I worship reviews, plz review and i didn't check for mistakes.**

**Because**** I Ran Away Pt2**

Cam POV

I had been crying for days. It was terrible. Dr. Snow called it depression, I called it torture the girls called it ridiculous since they still didn't know what happened, and Zach didn't have a word for it. He cried too, although it was at night long after he thought I was asleep and it wasn't sobs it was just sniffles and it only happened a couple times.

I cried over lots of stuff. From no creme brulee, but that is something to cry over, to just a bad grade. I thrashed out a lot too. It was the simple thing like hanging up a shirt and then it falling off the hanger that made me mad. Apart from staying together during school I had isolated myself in Zachs bedroom and hadn't talked to bex, Mace, or Liz in two days. I jsut couldn't take it anymore so i did it.

I took the razor and made a slit, just like I did after Dad died. Only one cut, that was it, no more, I told myself but my hand was inching toward the other side. No, I repeated and put it down. It would've been fine if Zach hadn't been standing in the bathrooms doorway without me noticing. He had saw it all.

I was surprised He didn't say anything, not one word. He took my bleeding wrist cleaned and bandaged it. He wrapped his arms around me, but didn't say anything. We stood there until he broke apart, "Don't ever scare me like that again," His voice was a deadly whisper steady, but quivering at the same time. He laced his fingers through mine and we walked out the door down the hall and were heading to the hall of history when I realized where we were going I stopped in my tracks.

"No," I whispered my voice breaking.

"I've got you," Zach put his arms around me from bhind me, "Its okay. I'm here, but we are going to becuase I don't know what to do okay. We are going to," He repeated.

"Come in," Joe said, shoot, he was here. And when the door opened everyone else was too. Including Townsend, Abby, Joe, Mom, Ms. Buckingham, Bex, Liz, and Macey, wait what were they doing here.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whispered like a little kid pointing Bex, Mace, and Liz's direction.

"We're talking aobut you," Bex said.

"Uh?" I asked confused.

"Cammie you want me to put it simple terms. "We are talking about what is wrong with you" there, still don't get?" Bex asked me like I was two.

I bit my lip not only offended but also getting mad, "You wanna know what wrong with me, why don't ask me?" I said a little bit louder than a whisper me voice between tears and angry.

"What is wrong with you?" Bex pushed.

I lost the nerve and took a step back right into Zach and put my arm around his waist. "Pregnant," I let out even though it was suppose to be 'I was pregnant' I muffled a strangled sob by leaning into Zachs chest where I felt his arms go around me.

"Your pregnant?" Macey asked when Bex couldn't even speak.

I shook my head the room was dead silent so anything I said even into Zach shirt would be heard so I said it even though Zach had took a deep breath to begin I beat him too it, "I was pregnant. I'm not anymore becuase I, I ran away and I left and now I'm not preg..., and its my fault," I whimpered retreating my head back into Zach shirt.

"No its not," He said with a level voice, "Its not," He said again against my ear. He broke away from me and steered me toward the couch, but didn't hug me again.

Then he proceeded to tell them the whole story from the first time I threw up to the three pink plus signs to the day we saw Dr. Snow and she said that something looked wrong for 6 weeks to when I told him and how I have been crying and temperamental and Dr. Snow says its probably depression to the very end when I cut my wrist.

"You did what?" Bex said in shock.

"Only once," I whispered, "Almost ... twice."

"Why?" Macey said.

"To let go again. To let go of the pain again. Its always there Mace its more there now. Like a huge weight, its been there for the past 6 or 7 years. It hurt so much then and I did cut once after IT happened in the sixth grade and it helped. The weight built though its not just IT its this and that and now THIS. My Dad is dead my Dad is the IT where it began, I drove you guys crazy looking for me, I mean I broke Bex of all people, and now my child is dead. I didn't know it was possible to feel like this," I trailed off, "I've told you guys its fine 167 times in the past 5 months but its not. I mean I get seventh graders telling me they look up to me and how strong I am all the time and I want to tell them about the weight, but I just bite my tongue and smile because I'm suppose to be strong, whatever that means," I bite my nails, " I have barely had a finger nail since I was 12, I have gotten but 2 or 3 hours of sleep for months now, and Tina Walters beat me in P& E last week for the first time ever. I want people to notice, I want to tell people but I act like Suzie the cat has got my tongue because I'm suppose to be strong," I finished instead of feeling scared or crying I feel what is relief.

I look around and see shocked and scared faced. They don't seem like talking so I say something "Thank you for letting me talk. I think I get it now, Zach. But still so many things happened because I ran away."

**have no clue wat depression feels like so hear you are but this might be anxiety symptoms not depression**


	3. 5 Questions

"Sooo, I guess I have to answer these questions, uh?" I said to our Cove Ops class. The new rule was inforced that month, if you arrived to clas late, were found sleeping in class, got the lowest grade on a test, or your name was chosen from the fishbowl you had to answer five questions truthfully. I was a little nervous as to what I would have to answer and Joe, Mom, and Abby had all chosen to help with class today which certainly didn't help me.

"Question number 1," Tina, ugh, Tina said from her desk, "Have you lost your virginity?" So you get why I and the rest of the class should hate this, except you weren't suppose to ask questions like that.

"Reject," I said to her.

"No fair its not an invasion an invasion would be asking who she lost it to this is borderline general," Tina protested back.

When none of the adults spoke up I took that as a yes, yes I had to answer, "Yes," I said plainly avoiding eye contact with Zach becuase if I looked at him I would blush.

"When you were at the Circle how did they toture you?" Ava asked.

"Nope, not answering I don't care if I am suppose to or have to or should, I'm NOT answering that," I said simply waiting for the next question, "And that was two."

"Do you wanna go shopping next weekend?" Macey asked from the front of the class.

"Sure," I said.

"Oh, Cam we can get some of those cute matching tee things. Cammie what do you want for your birthday."

I paused, "I want a kid day were I get to be a kid and I want to go to the kid adventure place, ChuckECheese."

"Well its not what I was planning but okay," Macey murmmured.

"Do you love you me?" A masculine voice spoke up from the very back of the room.

"Yes, Zachykins, I love you," I smiled sweetly and he groaned, "You asked for it don't ask if you don't like the name," I threw a balled up piece of paper at him which he caught easily.

"Now shall we get back to the lesson or do you want me to teach it," I asked the adults who looked like they were trying not to laugh from what happened a minute ago.


	4. Let Finish The Conversation

**Cam POV After Winter Break After Book 5**

"Why," Zach asked, "Why did you leave us."

"I just, I just had to get answers Zach."

"Cameron. I I thought my life was going to end without you. I really did. I don't know if you understand but I, I love you Cam," He mumbled pining me against the wall, "I thought we were dating. I thought you loved me back."

"Zach, I," He cut me off, kissing me, but I pushed him away.

"Zach," I began, "I, I don't want to kiss you right now. Becuase I need to tell you something. I left for you. I left to find answers for my Dad, but I left to get your Mom too...for you," I said lightly.

He looked at me in shock, but he kept going, "I I do love you, but I don't want to date you, I," We was interrupted by Bex who came barreling toward us.

"Abby, your Mother, and Joe have been looking for you don't ever do that again you understand? There in here," She called.

And they ALL came in here, "Cammie, someone wants to talk to you."

"UH?" I said looking around like an idiot to prove no one I didn't know was in here but as I did my eyes locked with the two Gallagher trustees that Zach and I had eves dropped on a few months ago.

"Hello Cameron," The one on the left came up said as they walked toward us and the group.

I just stared at her, then I narrowed my eyes and snapped, "You said Cameron Morgan left but didn't come back, so I'm not Cameron now am I?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"We all say things we don't mean, sweetheart," The one on the right said.

Well I wasn't having this, "One, I don't like you. Two, don't EVER call m sweetheart again. Three, what the hell do you want, I was kind of in a conversation," I said motioning between Zach and I.

"You have to answer some questions for the CIA. They choose to do it here so you would feel more at home," The blond answered.

"Fine lets just get this," I was cut off, "NO," Zach said sternly.

Every one turn to stare at him like 'you just said what?'.

"I said no, Gallagher Girl and I were having a conversation and we are going to finish it," Zach said, "Now where we?"

I could see everyones eyes on us. I could tell Joe and Mom were trying not to scold us, "You were telling me how you loved, but you didn't want to sate me."

"Right," Zach said, "I do love you but I don't want to date you. Now I'm gonna save the romantic crap, because I know you not like that so Cameron Ann Morgan," Zach grabbed a velvet box from his pocket kneeling and Macey gasped, "Marry me? I don't want to date you, I want to marry you because I love you. Sooo marry me?"

I stared at the ring and how beautiful it was. It was a classic ring, but still perfect. Then I looked into Zachs nervous, scared, yes you heard me right, scared eyes. I didn't care that me family, teacher, two strangers, and best friends were staring. I grabbed Zachs neck and kissed him so hard he staggered backward into the wall.

Our kiss turned to more and tongue roamed, his hands going from me hair to my back and picking me up to the point where we were crushed together. Finally we had to get breath about 2 mins later and everyone was still staring at as Zach put me down and slipped the ring on my finger, "Im glad we finished this," I told him still partial out of breath, and turned to the others, "So what kind of questions?"

**Remember to review please hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Moving

**I got a request to do Abby&Townsend so this I choose to give it a try.**

**Abby POV**

"Stop it Townsend," I moaned trying to push him off me.

"Oh you know you like it," He said childishly, but backed off.

"I do Not like it. I mean we've been doing this like half of the day then we go out to dinner and you want to again, guys are such pigs," I yelled tramping through our hall and taking my heels off as I went.

"Well then what do you want to do, " Townsend asked.

"I think I want to go house shopping," I said coming back into the room.

"I thought we lived here," He motion around my little dorm.

I grimced, "But this isn't a house. I can't go to the kitchen with your t-shirt on. I mean its Gallagher. And after Cammie graduates I think we should get our own place close to here. I mean we will still be going on missions so it'll be pretty small, or a little apartment, just something we can call ours."

"But we aren't even married. And I mean its a good idea I never though about it, but should we go now, like right now at 7pm, I don't think so," Townsend said plopping on the couch and grabbing his phone.

"Well I don't mean now, but soon. And I am aware we aren't married but I don't think you gave me this ring today becuase I'm JUST your girlfriend," I said.

"I gave you the ring becuase I care about you more than I have anyone else. I gave you the ring because I love you Abby. And we can find a house as soon as you want," He said reachign for my hand and pulling me foward, "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I said tucking my head under his shoulder as we 'watched tv' yet I couldn't even tell the name of the show.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

"There getting married, " I said keeping my voice low but it was hard not to squeal from how excited I was.

"Oh my... Townsend is marrying Abby," I almost yelled in shock was Zachs hand wrapped around my mouth muffling the sound.

"Come on," He said moving me from where I was firmly planted by the door.

"Wait I wanna ask Abby," I said breaking away from Zach causing me to stumbled back and hit the door which had been left very slightly ajar as I fell to the ground completely interupting Abby and Townsedn make out session. I caught a glimpse of Abby pulling his shirt halfway off before my nose collided with the ground and stuff felt like it was spinning.

"Cammie," Abby sound partly scolding, amused, and even a little shocked.

"Hi," I said quietly as Zach helped me up while Abby came to grab my other hand hauling me to my feet, "Opsiy Dasiy," I said swaying a little, "That was bad wasn't it?"

"Well what was it," Abby asked.

"Nothing," Zach answered.

"Fine, I'll let you go becuase I want to get back to what I was doing," Abby winked, "Next time try not to fall through my door, you can knock and I might let you eves drop," She called going back to the couch on the other side of the room.

"Happy engagment," I said as Zach and I shutt the door behind ourselves.


	6. Stupidity & Amazing Moms

Cam POV

God I was stupid. So stupid. So so stupid. I grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it back. I could speak 10 languages, kill a person with almost anything, and lie to almost anyone, but I was so stupid when it came to regular teenager things, and pressures, and I was stupid. We were stupid.

"Please tell us whats wrong," Bex pleaded.

"Come on Cammie it can't be that terrible," Macey said coming to sit next to me. I was tense close to rigid.

"Zach and I," I started.

"You what," Bex asked but Macey looked at me with wide eyes.

"You did it," She said in disbelief.

"Yes okay fine I did."

"Omg, ah, You lost your virginity? Zach was the first one right?" She asked.

"Ah, no, well yeah. Not really," I said nervously.

"Who?" Bex asked in a voice way louder than it needed to be.

"I don't know, but that was unwillingly, at, at," I swallowed as pictures and memories flooded back the thought of it made me sick to my stomach., "The circle, okay, just, just leave that only... Zach, Zach and I didn't really use protection I mean he had some, but we were so caught in the moment and when he went to reach for a, you know, I told him not to worry about it," I bit my lip hard silently scolding myself.

"Uh?"Bex said.

"Yeah," I frowned, "Mace, what do I do, I could be pregnant? I don't want to be I can't be pregnant Joe would kill Zach and then Mom would kill me?" I panicked.

"Number one take a deep breath and calm down. Two, theres a morning after pill, we just have to get one. And todays not a town day, so we'll have to do this the hard way."

"What sneak out," Bex guessed.

"No," Macey smirked deviously, "Abbys room. I've used her bathroom, as she had some, she also has pregnancy test, although I have no idea why. Anyway lets go."

* * *

"All better," Macey said as I sat back on my bed.

I was about to say much when all of a sudden a loud knock came on the door, "Cameron, Macey, Baxter who has been in my room," Abby demanded from the other side. And I heard Joe and Mom too, shit.

"Come in," Bex called innocently and all of them including Abby, of course, Mom, Joe, and the Baxters trailing through the end not looking concerned as the others.

"Whats going on?" Joe sounded annoyed.

I decided to go with the least believable thing, the truth, "Fine we got caught. Zach and I had unprotected sex so we had to get one of those stupid pill things as a last resort and we stole one from Abby, as we I mean us three," I motioned.

They laughed, all of them, "Now what was the real reason you went in my room?" Abby asked.

Macey and Bex glanced at me, "Well," Macey trailed off.

"You mean the one time we really tell us the truth you don't believe us," I laughed, "That the truth, what I just said, I'm not kidding, but you know if you think I am then maybe we can just go with you. And I was in Abbys room to like borrow a bobby pin or something. Id rather go by your judgement and not get in trouble, so we'll go with you guys," I smiled.

They didn't looked convinced, "But you never tell the truth, you were lying a minute ago and you are again," Grace said.

"Well Im so good at telling the truth you think im lying, but seriously guys Zach and I really had sex and we really didn't use protection they we snuck in Abbys room. I should be getting scolded and grounded. And put on extra P&E work right now and it kind of scares me that I'm not please take me seriously, I want to get in trouble. Yes I want you to punish me," I said with a sigh.

Joes fists tightened. Abby jaw went slack. Grace and Abe pretended to be really interested in their hand and Mom just stared at me, "Fine," Mom broke the silence, "you want to be grounded, so your punishment will be not to get in any trouble, the opposite of what you want. Now lets go," Mom said and walked out.

After a couple minutes she came back in, "Give us a minute," She said and they left the room automatically. She patted the end of my bed and I came and sat next to her, "Im not proud of you."

I sighed and tears grew in my eyes. Mom put her arm around me, "Kiddo. Im not proud of the fact you didn't use anything. But I'm not too disappointed in you having sex. We all knew it would happen eventually. Im glad you told us even though we thought you were kidding. I just don't want this to be to awkward. your still my kiddo but you've grown up so much. I'm still going to be there for you. And I want to let you know in the future, even though next time you will use something, that you can come to me. No matter what it is im not going to be one of those parents that scolds you and grounds you. I might disprove or not be happy with you, but I can help you."

I smile and the tears running down my cheeks, "I love you Mommy," I say hugging her.

"I love you too, Kid. Also do you and Zach plan on you know doing it in the future?"

I silently chuckle and nod, "Well Zach had condoms you know, Joe told me, " I nod I already knew, but we were to stupid to use them last night, too caught up in the moment, "Well next itme you'll use them. And I'm going to get you on the pill. Also know that even together its not guaranteed, but just in case there is a mess up. I should let you know that although you may not be, I'm fine with being a grandmas early, " She laughs.

"Thank you Mom. Your Amazing." I say and hug her again.

**This is the totally the weirdest fanfic ive ever wrote. But what do you think. I totally go the first half from the new episode of the fosters. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Guy To Guy

Zach POV

I was sitting in my room staring at a wall, becuase I don't really have anything better to do when suddenly the door slams open and a quite angry looking Joe comes in. He strides past me and to my wallet on the dresser, pulling out 3 little packages, "Zachary Goode, I swear to God, do you have any brains?"

F**k he found out, "I have brains," I say nervously.

"Im starting to doubt it, Zachary. Look I didn't give you these so you could show them I off I gave them to you to use. Do you want to be a Father at 18. Your life has barely begun, you aren't even a spy yet. How could you be so irresponsible?" Joe said plopping down on the edge of the couch across from me.

"Okay fine, I just, I wanted to but... but I went to grab my wallet and Cammie said not to worry about it. And I and its my fault I should've done it anyway. It won't happen again, " I said in a defeated tone.

"Zachary," Joe sighed, "I'm not by any means saying its okay, but I'm just so frustrated because Cammies my goddaughter and your like my son. I jsut don't want anything to happen."

"It won't," I said.

"You don't know that. But just promise me to be more careful next time Zach. I think I freaked the most and I might have overrated a little, I just I mean we talked about this," He sighed again.

"Joe I know we did and it won't happen again," I said again.

"Okay," He announced awkwardly, "Well if you have anything to ask?"

"Well," I started, "You and Rachel have been together a lot. And since you legally adopted me when I was 15 if you two get married that means that we are related and that'd be gross. Cam and I were together first, we have the dibs so you can't get married, kay?" I said.

Joe shook his head, "you will not be related it might be gross at first but its not by blood, and ill do what I want too," He stood about to leave.

"Wait Joe. What, what if Cammie did get pregnant?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "What would you do?"

" I would stay with her, I mean I've always wanted to take care of something and love it, like my real parents didn't do to me just to prove a point, but how would the CIA thing work out?" I aksed.

"As normal or close. It would be like Matt and Rachel did when Cammie was a kid. One would stay home while the other went on a mission, I assume."

"Well what if said hypothetically speaking one didn't want to work for the CIA?"

"Then the other would. I don't know, kid," He said turning to leave but I stopped him again.

"Thank you," I said lightly. As men we didn't do this a lot.

"Your welcome," He said before leaving.

* * *

**you have no idea how hard this was to write I am obiviously not a guy and I don't think like one. I hope the next chapter is better. I think its going to be called Secrets. IM at 294 subs, What?! I've missed these AN's and stopping fanfic never really helped me finish my book report becuase its still not done, Im terrible I know. But i have one month left, only 30 days that doens't seem like a long time. i gotta hurry. Please review**


	8. Secrets 1

**Cam POV**

"Zach, how do you do that?" I asked. We were all sitting in my Mom's office and had just got done babysitting a little baby and a 6 year old. Since it was winter break and one of the adults friends came by we were put on babysit work. Macey and Bex hadn't been much help. Liz had made the excuse to go to the library. So it had been just Zach and I. I freaked when the baby cried and I apparently sucked and playing dollies but Zach had given me orders and things to do that I could handle like making a bottle and a peanut butter sandwhich.

"Do what?" Abby said and the adults look toward Zach and I there eyes trailing down to our intertwined hands.

"He took care of the kids like a babysitting pro. Or...," Zach cut in, "Don't you dare."

"Like a experienced father," I finished and he looked like I slapped him.

"I said don't you dare," He said letting go of my hand tickling my side. I could help btu laugh as his fingers skimmed over my side.

"Now," I tried to regain my breath, "How do you take care of kids so well."

Before he had time to lie again Bex interuppted, "Mace and I are gonna go find Liz," She said as they left.

"Sooo...," I trailed off.

"I, I, It just comes naturally," He stammered at first.

"Yeah right, Joe you know?" I ask looking toward him.

"No," He says sounded bored or distracted.

"Well why don't you finish the conversation later. We're behind on schedule."

" I just wanna know how you know so much bout kids," I whined slumping and pouting, "pwwweeessee, Zachy," I fake cry.

"Okay I had a sister." He starts.

"Uh?" Abby, Mom, and Joe looking at him as if he had just told them that he was an alien.

"I said I had a sister. Not biological, but step. When i was 11 she was about 6 months and she still took a bottle. Mom left and said she'd be back in a couple hours, but that turned into a week so I learned how to take care of her. When I was 13 meaning she was about 2 or have just turned 3 im not sure. The Circle got us for a week end. i mean it wasn't like they were trying to beat information out of us. They just locked us in a cell. Anyway Mom came to get us a couple hours later and they had took her my Sister, Elizabeth, um, anyway Mom said that if we left now we might have a chance. I pitched the biggest fit ever and locked myself in my room for days. I even heard my mom cry for the first time since I was 6, when I got shot but thats another story. So I guess I just never forgot," He shrugged I could tell that he was not letting himself get emotional.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"Zach I know as a guy you don't wanna talk, but if you ever need someone to listen im here," i said as we sat in his room on his bed. Well I laid in his lap and we did homework.

"I'm fine Cam," He said, but I thought other wise.

"Zach," I persisted, "Its okay. To you know feel whatever your feeling. No matter what your feeling its okay to feel like that. Weather its guilt or angry or sadness."

Zach sighed and moved the book to the other side of the bed taking his hand off of my arm and letting me sit up, "I've never told any one that before. And I just. I miss her Cam. She had just turned 3 and I had been taking care of her since she was so little. I had taught her, her first word which was Zachy and I taught her to crawl and walk and I really was like her Father. I just," He bit his lip hard and i put my hand in is lightly, "I think about having kids with you someday and, and I just think of Ellie. I've spent hours laying awake. I practically starved myself when I was 13. I just don't know how to move on. Ive never lost someone I cared about. Much less someone so small and pure and innocent. I mean its been 5 years and I've kept it all in thinking it would get better but," He pauses and I say gently, "but it doesn't."

For the first time ever I see tears glint his eyes and this time I pull him in for a hug. This time he needs me. At first I don't really know what to do becuase ive always been the comfortee not the comforter, but soon enough it gets easier and becomes more natural. Hes not bawling or sobbing as I would be but he is shaking and for the first time ever it becomes clear to me that even though I've always had doubts that Zach might leave or that I was not good enough for him that Zach really needs me and I need him just as much.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear.

"I love, you too," He says his voice cracking. We sit like that for a few minutes but as his tears stops he kisses me and soon we altogether forget about homework. It never becomes that passionate I need you desperately kiss, but its still soft, tender, and raw.

"Zach?" Joes voice comes from the door.

Now Zach is on top of me not in any makeout kind of way but still he'd get the point if he walked in.

"Yeah," Zach says. And Joe comes in just in time to see me sitting up and pulling the sides of my shirt down. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but they fall on Zachs still tear stained face. Before Zach can fully become aware that Joe is staring at his eyes he says, " I was looking for those papers that I asked you to give to me. I couldn't find them," He says carefully so I won't know what hes talking about.

"Oh there in here," Zach goes to another room looking for them.

"Is he okay," Joe whispers.

"Yah, he'll be fine," I say back.

"What was," He starts and I give him a look like, 'you know that thing', and he sighs, "Elizabeth."

I nod as he comes back through the doorway, "Here."

"Now its 11 pm get your room," He says to me sternly but I can tell from the look in his eyes he could careless what time I fall asleep or what time I get where so I just stick my tongue out at him doing the most immature thing possible as he backs out.

* * *

**So did you like it. Or not? Im not sure if I like it yet either but watevs I got 300 subs on youtube, yippeeee. Happy 4th of July peoples.**


	9. Secrets 2- Spring Break

_**Spring Break of Senior Year.**_

**Cam POV**

This was the time for all students to get out for a week. Students and Staff could both go anywhere the wanted, most went home. some of the older students chilled in hotels in Roseville. Some stayed at Gallagher, but this was only if a parent apporved and there were staff or facuitly members there.

As for me this was amazing. We had gotten Preston and defeated the Circle. Well the CIA was dealing with Preston and the Circle that we had captured. It had taken 3 long months to do, but none of us had been servely injured or captured.

"Hey," Zach said sitting in the window at the library, "The girls wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping," I looked at him like he was crazy, "They said there leaving in five if your not there you aren't going," I shrugged.

"Who cares about shopping," I said and snuggled into his side, "We have a whole week to do _anything _we want, what do you want?" I said trying to be seductive or at least sound sexy but I knew I failed; epically. The problem was that since Chirstmas Zach and I had barely hugged with the Circle and Preston and the big fight we had right before the girls and I went to get Preston. I missed Zach, I needed Zach. I mean sure I'm capable to taking care of myself, I just felt soo much more capable with Zach there.

"I'm sorry," Zach said.

"Uh?" I asked.

"Im sorry for getting mad about the Preston thing and I'm really sorry for lying to you," He looked almost flushed, Zach embarassed or scared.

"About what? Zach its okay we can't change the fight and I don't care that you lied to me once or twice it was a long time ago," I picked up his hand and squeezed it, but he pulled away.

"No, no, I have to tell you the truth please. I, If you still accept me after this then I'll be with you but I can't ever feel right around you with this in my head. When I was 13 you were 12. And yeah a lot of stuff has happened to me in my life, but this is another secret. When I was 13 my Mom asked me to leave the house. Me being the nosy person I was peeked through the kitchen windows from outside. There was a guy, I later learned was someone named David Gills and in the chair was your Dad, Cammie your Father. Mom had a gun and was asking him questions the other guy looked kind of terrified. Anyway forget the other guy... Mom kept asking him something over and over again. He was shaking his head and she put the gun to his head and said something about not caring. Then the man brought her a vial of some sort and she put it in him. It made him go numb, then she pulled the trigger. I, I could've stopped it Cammie. I could've if...," He stopped his bottom lips trebbling but he wasn't crying.

"Zach, Zach. You were a kid you didn't know any better. you didn't have the guts too. I mean at least his death was painless. At least now I know he wasn't totured. Zach its okay. Your not your Mother. And its fine. I still love you. I still see you for you. I still want you," I said the last part lightly and again moved to his side.

This time I didn't leave him with time to pull away or move. I set my lips on his and lightly kissed him. He kissed back with a fire that had never been so ruff as he moved his hands over me, and I liked it. I felt the buttflies shrink replaced by something in my head telling me to get closer to him. The passion that I had only felt one before. I had been on my knees before so I could place my head in his shoulder but now he was on top of my. We were both breathless by the time 3 minutes were up, but I didn't care. I wanted Zach more than I could ever know. Every nerve he touched was on fire. His hands were getting closer to the bottom hem of my shirt. And I could wait until he touched it then my skin, right when the door to the library open reaveling Mom & Joe. Well, we were royally screwed.

Zach stopped kissing my neck once he heard the creak. "Well I come into the library too find a book and get this. Can't you at least get a room?" Abby asked from the doorway.

"Zachary Goode," Joe scolded at the exact same time Mom said, "Cameron Morgan," and they both said, "What do you think yoru doing?" at the exact same time also.

"Well I think I was making out with my boyfriend," I say as Zach gets off me. I pulled my shrit down sitting up.

"And I think I was making out with my girlfriend," Zach says his eye forming the indestructable icy haze as he glares at Joe.

"Don't do it again," Mom says with Joe saying, "You better not try that again," They get the papers they need while Joe says, "If we had more time you would be punished."

"Cammie you know better," Mom says in a disapproving tone.

Once they walk at I sigh, but Abby still standing in the doorway, "Think of what they just said as like don't get _caught_ agian," She winked and trailed off behind them.

Now where were we, Zach tugged the waistband of my sweats pulling my toward him. I smile.

**Wat do ya think. Please please review. Also the next chapter might or might not be my auto biography that ive wrote so far. so should it be the biography? or not. I think it will be**


	10. Fights, It Can't All Be Goode

**cam pov**

"Zach shut up, now," I said as I hit him in the shoulder playfully.

"Oh its not bad," He aurged.

"Zach you can't do that, you just can't, its wrong" I crossed my arms over my chest smacking my lips together into a straight line.

"Cam it was just once," He whined.

I sighed and felt the tears spring my eyes. I had tried to roll if off eariler but it really bothered me. I mean of course I believe Zach more that I do other people, but still... it wrong, "No Zach. I don't think you get it, you can't do that too me like that. Be glad I'm not dumping you. I mean we are a couple, right? I don't want to make you feel like your tied to me, but you can't tell me you love me and then go around kissing other girls. It makes you look like a cheater and it make my sisters look like backstabbers," I sniffed and turned into the icy wind which only made me get colder and my eyes tear up more than they already were.

"So this is about you being jealous becuase other people want me too?" He asked and I could see that stupid smirk rising on his lips.

"No," I let out in a aggravated tone as I walked around the other side of the P&E barn, "Its about you and me and us," I sniffed some of the tears away, even with him taking long fast strides I was mad enough walk faster. I wouldn't let him see my tears, I didn't want him to know I cared that much about him.

"Well fine if getting that jealous is making you that mad then maybe I should go kiss Tina too, you know she'd love it," I stopped in my tracks, had really said that?

He was looking over me and almost slammed into me. I turned and punched him so hard I thought I might've cracked a knuckle. Then I stomped away.

* * *

"What is it," I said in a exasperated tone as I slumped into one of Moms seats by the window. Mom was at her desk looking all you know. Joe was sitting on side of the desk. Abby was stretched out on the couch, but in a spy type way. And Zach was standing against the wall. Will tape on his nose and an ice pack where there was a large purple bruise just starting to bloom, dang, I did break his nose.

"What is this?" Mom scolds.

Before I can answer Joe breaks in, "As much as I would like to tell you that you could've done better I have to say that you two where no in P&E and girl or boy its against the rules."

I sigh.

"Well, what is it please explain to us why you felt the need to punch Zachary in the nose. I thought you two were friends," Mom says slightly emphasizing friends.

"Its nothing serious, just some drama," I waved her off.

"Oh okay we all need some goode drama now and then," Abby smiled, "So drama me up."

I started, "Zach kissed Anna. And Zach you didn't tell me; Anna told me. I mean I beat it out of you, Zach, and pretended I didn't know but Anna told me first. I mean you kissed her 3 days ago, but, but you told me you loved me 7 days ago. And it upset me. And I shouldn't have punched you . But I wasn't jealous like you thought I was and I wasn't mad. I was pissed and it really bothered me, but your too stupid and stubborn to take it seriously. But if you ever fuck up again then I;m done with you. I don't NEED you , but I want you. And I mean truthfully I don't reget punching you at all maybe it'll knock some sense into you. Now can we be done with this shit, well stuff, I have better things to waste my time on like finding out why the hel, heck, Bex has been texting Grant Newman, and why she had to 'go uptown today but we couldn't come.'"

"yeah sure we can be done,"Abby answered before Mom could, "But where did you get the mouth from?"

"Oh Zach cusses a lot, but more so in different languages, I get it from him, its his fault," I say jokingly.

"Now THAT really bothers me," Zach replied sacasticly.

"Oh shut up," I whacked his shoulder.

"Easy Gallagher Girl we don't wanna go around breaking more of the Goodes bones."

"That so didn't sound at good at you thought it would did it," I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and shook his pulled me out of Moms office and into the wall by the office kissing me.

"Ew, get a room," Abby called slamming the door shut.

He pulled away, "Gallagher Girl I'm really sorry. If somethings bothering you in the future please talk to me and let me know, if you have to then slap me. I'm sorry for not realizing how serious you where."

I smiled pulling his head toward me, "Its okay I've cooled off, I love you too."

His hand slid down hooking onto the belt loop of my pants and pulling me foward.

* * *

Only 919 words I was aiming for 1,000 but this'll have to do. sry i haven't posted in awhile haven't had any inspiration. im reading the animal farm for school, sooo boring. Anyway Plz review.


End file.
